


CG Needs a Nurse

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short work I wrote for my friend Eyre.<br/>Karkat managed to hurt himself and needs a little extra care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CG Needs a Nurse

It had been only a few short hours since the trolls had set up their system on the meteor in the farthest ring. Since then, they had encountered strange aliens and also learned of their involvement in the tragedy that befall Karkat and his team.

 

Naturally, Karkat had begun to feel a tinge of anger, which slowly evolved into what was now a fuming pot of unending hatred. Karkat immediately took to the stupidest-looking human in blue pajamas and was instantly met with some form of omniscient bullshit, and he decided it best that rather than continue forward on the foolish boy's timeline, he would go backwards, but it seemed that every time he did so, he only got more and more angry, and only a few moments ago, he came up with the bright idea to punch the wall.

 

This was a mistake, as the walls here are made entirely of stone and he managed to break the skin, his red blood slowly seeping out from the wound on his knuckles. He quickly wrapped his hand up in his shirt and ran out of the main lab.

 

Now, Karkat was sitting in the room that he had claimed as his own, cradling his hand and struggling with the bandage wrap that he had alchemized, trying to fit it snugly over the wound so no blood would come out. Of course, he was doing a very piss-poor job of it and only ended up shouting at the appendage, as if it would do something.

 

From down the hall, there came a loud giggle, and Karkat's head immediately shot up.

 

“Oh no...” he thought to himself. Too late. There came a rapping at the door and Karkat hesitated to open it.

 

“Karkles, I know you're in there,” the voice sing-songed mockingly.

 

“Go the fuck away, Terezi, I don't have time for your weird bullshit right now.”

 

Terezi completely ignored Karkat's warnings and burst into the room.

 

“You know, if you want to keep someone out, you should learn to use a lock or something.”

 

“Shut the hell up,” Karkat said, twisting his body to hide his hand behind him, temporarily forgetting that line of sight was not a thing Terezi had, “what the hell do you want?”

 

“You really think no one heard you hitting the wall like a wiggler throwing a tantrum?” Terezi threw her head back and laughed, spinning her cane around in her hand.

 

“It was an accident!” Karkat said defiantely.

 

“You're never going to secure your bandages properly that way, you know,” she said, suddenly becoming very serious.

 

“I-I know that! I was just... just making sure is all.”

 

“Shut up,” Terezi groaned and swiftly approached, turning him to face her.

 

The blind troll reached into her pocket and pulled out a few paper wrappings. She felt around the edges and found where the two pieces separated, pulling apart the paper to reveal the dragon-covered bandages inside. She reached for Karkat's hand, but he swiftly pulled away.

 

“Hey, don't you fucking get near me with that creepy nose of yours.”

 

“You obviously can't take care of a little scratch yourself, so let me do it.”

 

“No!”

 

“Gimme your hand, you wriggler!”

 

A small tussle ensued, with Karkat trying to use his slightly stronger upper body strength to push her away, but he underestimated the girl, who used her powerful legs to sweep him back, and then pin him to the floor. She straddled him, squeezing with her powerful thighs to keep him in place.

 

“Now stop trying to run off. It's not like this will hurt or anything.”

 

“Fuck you!” Karkat growled.

 

“Don't give me any ideas,” Terezi laughed as she grabbed his hand, again. This time, he struggled less, though he still tried to pull it from her grasp a few times. Eventually, though, Terezi managed to apply the two dragon decorated bandages to his knuckles.

 

“There, all better. See?” Terezi smiled down at him.

 

“Yeah, I guess...”

 

“Oops, forgot something!” Terezi grabbed Karkat's hand just as he was pulling it away and delivered a swift kiss to the bandaged area.

 

Karkat's cheeks flushed as soon as her lips made contact and he began stammering, trying to find the right words, but only managed to trip over a few “fucks” and “shit-for-think pans,” not actually forming any really good expletives. Terezi grinned at his reaction and leaned forward on top of him, pushing his hangs back and planting a second kiss on his forehead.

 

This time, Karkat shoved her off, his face bright pink, and he shook his head.

 

“What the everloving, grub dicking, FUCK do you think you're doing?” Karkat screeched.

 

“The humans do it all the time to show compassion to their injured. Makes you feel better doesn't it?”

 

“Well... yeah, a little... but that's not the point! That's the kind of shit that matesprits do, not normal friends!”

 

“Oh, quit your whining,” Terezi groaned as she got up from the floor, placing a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side. “It's not like it did any real damage.”

 

“Just get the fuck out. And close the fucking door when you do.”

 

Terezi sighed and turned, picking up her cane off the floor and slamming the door behind her as she left. And then Karkat was alone, sitting on the floor with a very colorfully bandaged hand, staring at the door. He sighed and looked down at the bandages, before closing his eyes and pressing them to his lips, the same spot that hers had touched.

 

God damn those humans.

 


End file.
